Nocturna Suppressio
by Hitsumatsufan4eva
Summary: Yuri knew they'd never end up together. But he never knew it'd hurt so damn much.


_**I don't really know where this one is going to go. I was just bored and sometimes bad things happen when I'm bored. XD**_

_**Disclaimer – If I were the owner of Tales of Vesperia, I'd have made lots more Fluri moments. But I am not the owner, that's why I write fanfiction. **_

* * *

He knew as soon as the door closed and they turned to face him something was up. Flynn looked...almost nervous. And the other person...well...Yuri didn't want to think too much about them. Probably tagging along with Flynn like a lost puppy like they always did. Yuri was not fond of this person at all. Not after what they did... "So, want to tell me what was so important you came all the way to my end of the world in the middle of the night to tell me?" he teased with a smile.

For a moment there was an uncomfortable silence. Whatever it was, Flynn was hesitant to say. But he had insisted on coming to Yuri's place, so he wasn't about to let Flynn get out of it now. "Cat got your tongue? You went out of your way to come here, even brought your second in command with you. Wait, are you two here to arres-"

"Yuri, Sodia and I are getting married." Flynn cut him off. Realizing after a moment of gaping at the blonde, Yuri laughed. "Oh man you had me going there for a second. Real funny Flynn." When he stopped laughing and looked at Flynn, he froze. There was nothing-no sarcasm, or hint of a joke-in the azure depths that were Flynn's eyes. Just unbridled love as his gaze went from the horrified man in front of him to the woman by his side. The blood in Yuri's body had run cold, then turned into a boil. This couldn't be right! But the smug look on Sodia's face told him Flynn was deadset on this.

"Flynn, you can't be serious...you think Sodia can stand by your side as your equal?" Yuri protested, clenching his fist. "I don't believe she's capable of it, at least not right now!"

"Yuri you don't have the right to decide that. Who I love has nothing to do with you."

"Flynn...what the hell..." His words stung, much more than Yuri had ever anticipated. And why wouldn't they? The two of them had looked after each other since they were children. From the first sword they bought to the people they protected, the only person Yuri Lowell ever trusted was Flynn Scifo. And Yuri was the only one Flynn trusted. Enough to defend him when it mattered most, when the rest of the world had turned its back on Yuri. Believed in him when it seemed the most impossible. So why...why would Flynn casually brush off his concerns like this now?

"Sodia has been nothing but loyal to me. She understands and shares my ideals to make this world a better place. And..." Flynn's beautiful eyes narrowed as he cast his eyes on Yuri, almost scorning him. "she doesn't kill people to make it happen. I love her."

"But that's where you're wrong Flynn! You don't even know half of the things she's done behind your back! Can't you see? You're making a horrible mistake!" Yuri blurted out, in a blind panic. He couldn't lose Flynn, not to her!

Flynn's resolve wavered seeing his best friend in such a state and Yuri used it to continue. "At Zaude, when I was separated from the others, after fighting Alexei...I didn't fall because of that. Sodia attacked me. She stabbed me and left me to die. How can you ever expect to trust someone that makes all your decisions for you? Isn't her telling me to stay away from you the same thing?"

"That's enough Yuri!" Flynn snapped, and Yuri fell dreadfully silent. "You'll stop at nothing to keep me from finding happiness won't you?" Flynn turned to Sodia, gently touching her braid. "I'm sorry you have to endure such harsh accusations from him. He has no right to be jealous, since he never once told me his feelings."

"You want to tell him the truth Sodia? Now's the time to stop running." Yuri interjected. All those times she confronted him on the matter, now she could make up for what she'd done.

"Flynn..Yuri threatened me to stay away from you. That's why...it's taken me this long to confess my love for you." Sodia said between tears, burying her face in Flynn's chest. Yuri scowled, completely aghast at her change of tune. Flynn's glare bore into Yuri's very soul.

"It seems like I'm starting to see the real Yuri Lowell. It's someone I could never love. Even if what you had said was true, why wait until now to say something?"

"Damnit Flynn I was trying to protect you! I'm your best friend."

"At one time, you were indeed my best friend...but I cannot overlook your transgressions anymore. I think we should keep our distance from each other for now on. Come on Sodia." Flynn placed an arm around her shoulder and began to escort her away.

"Flynn, listen to me! This is all wrong! Flynn!"

"Goodbye Yuri." the soft click of the door finalized the last official beat in Yuri's heart before it broke. He stood, eyes fixed on the door for what felt like an eternity, beckoning Flynn to come back. To tell him it was all a joke and they were still friends. He wanted to see that gentle smile that let Yuri hope one day, when he had atoned for what he did, he could stand beside Flynn, provide him with stability and happiness. Give him the tainted heart in his body and watch Flynn turn it good once more with love. The silence that pervaded the small room in the Lower Quarter told him that no such thing would happen.

Stumbling on the bed, Yuri buried his face into the pillow and begged for tears. However he knew the phrase 'crying ones heart out' couldn't possible apply to someone whose heart was in a million irreparable pieces.

_I'm such a damn fool..._ he thought bitterly _What the hell was I thinking, that Flynn could love me? We're both guys, he probably thinks I'm totally repulsive...and pathetic. I kept my mouth shut about Sodia so many times before this...using it against her now...accomplished nothing. Damnit why...why does it hurt so much?_

He shut his eyes tightly, praying to whatever gods were listening to make the pain stop. The ache where his heart used to be only grew and threatened to swallow him whole.

_Why the hell not, there's nothing here anymore anyways..._

* * *

When Yuri awoke, he wondered if he had simply dreamt the entire thing. Flynn wouldn't act like that and Sodia, as spiteful as she was to Yuri, wouldn't lie to Flynn just to win him over. But...if it were just a simple nightmare, why did his heart hurt so _damn_ much? Why was his pillow damp with what was surely tears from the previous night? Yuri shook his head sadly. As much as he wished, it happened and he was forced to live with it. He groaned as he tried to sit up, clutching his chest in hopes to alleviate the pain.

_Of course everything hurts. I just had everything taken away from me._

But when he thought about it...did he ever have...anything? He had Flynn's trust, and friendship. Nothing more. Flynn had never expressed any romantic interest in Yuri. Which was perfectly normal, as Flynn was a male and it was simply unheard of and unnatural to be in love with someone of the same sex. He was sure Flynn would never entertain such thoughts. He was a mature, traditional individual. That would marry a woman and start a family. Yuri wasn't like that at all. All his life he dealt with people calling him strange, or even effeminate for his long hair. And when he realized he thought of Flynn as more than a friend, he wasn't surprised with himself at all.

_Not like anyone could blame me... _He mused to himself. Glancing out the window, he realized he'd slept all morning. The members of Brave Vesperia were probably waiting on him still to join them so they could head out on their next mission. However Flynn had mentioned wanting to speak with him about something important, so Yuri opted to stay in Zaphias for the night to hear him out. With how busy Flynn was, Yuri planned to go to Flynn's office in the morning before leaving, so imagine his surprise seeing Flynn on his doorstep that night.

_I never thought it would be something like this. I wouldn't have stayed if I knew..._

Upon thinking that, Yuri wanted to hit himself. No, running away wouldn't have changed what was inevitable. Eventually Flynn would have found him. Eventually...he'd have had to have face the music. Getting to his feet slowly, Yuri changed and gathered a few light items before heading out. Though the sun shone brightly above him, Yuri felt a cold, dark feeling envelope him like a blanket.

He couldn't see Flynn anymore. Being near him would only carve deeper scars, and it was more than Yuri could bear. Stopping on the bottom steps of the inn, Yuri turned to look towards the capital.

_Flynn's probably there making wedding arrangements right now..._

Sighing deeply, Yuri returned to his room. Though there wasn't much, Yuri collected everything that he had and fit it into his knapsack. He took a moment to look it over, memories flooding him of the nights Flynn and him shared the small bed, and the desk where Flynn scolded Yuri for hours on getting his homework done. The whole ordeal brought tears to his eyes, but he willed them away before they could fall. He felt that if they did, he would lose what they held inside them. Flynn's smiles and laughs, his concerned and angry faces, the fond way he called Yuri his best friend. If he couldn't get Flynn back, he could hold onto these, no matter what.

* * *

Downstairs again, Yuri stepped inside the inn to say his goodbyes. Though not related by blood, the innkeeper was the closest person to a mother Yuri ever had. She had seen instantly that Yuri was broken, but was unsuccessful in getting him to speak. Sadly, she hugged the young man and said she would keep his room vacant for him, should he ever need it. Yuri was grateful for such a caring woman in his life but he knew as well as she did that he was leaving and it was for good.

"Yuri! What took you so long?" Karol asked as he met up with the group by the city entrance.

"I...overslept. Sorry to keep you waiting." Yuri apologized. The group eyed him carefully. It wasn't like him to submit and apologize so easily.

"Are you ok Yuri? You look so sad..." Estelle observed. Yuri waved a hand. "I'm fine, just waking up still that's all. Come on, we should get going, don't wanna keep our client waiting."

"Y-yea..." Karol said, looking at Yuri again before they walked outside the barrier and boarded Ba'ul.

"Did you get to see Flynn and find out what was so important?" Judy inquired. Yuri nodded. "Yea...he's getting married."

Everyone gasped.

"W-Whaaaaaaaaaa?"

* * *

Flynn stood in the emptied room of his best friend in shock. Sometimes Yuri took things with him when he was out with the guild but never...everything. The bed was made and the window that Yuri left perpetually opened was closed. A horrible feeling settled inside Flynn and he went downstairs to ask the innkeeper if she knew anything about it.

"Yuri? Poor dear, he looked like someone took his heart and stomped on it right in front of him. I've never seen him so miserable. I tried to ask him about it but he was so choked up still he barely said a word. He just thanked me for taking care of him and said I won't be troubled by him ever again...Do you know what could be bothering him? I'm really worried." she said. Flynn after all was his best friend. Anyone in the Lower Quarter could tell they were indisputably close. If someone could shed some light on the subject, it would be Flynn. Good old dependable Flynn.

"Unfortunately I'm just as troubled as you. I wanted to talk to him about something important but I had a lot of work to do last night and was unable to see him. So I thought he'd come see me in the morning like he usually does. When he didn't show I got worried and thought he might have overslept..." Flynn sighed deeply. Yuri packed everything with the intent of never coming back, he knew that much. What could have happened to him that caused him to leave without saying a word to his best friend?

_Yuri...where are you?_

* * *

___**A man is not old until regrets take the place of dreams. - John Barrymore**_

_**Uh...I hope this didn't confuse anyone. I thought I'd made it pretty obvious what happened, but if not let me know. I just didn't want to go to fast and lose anyone.**_

_**I think I figured out what sparked this. I watched the Matrix earlier and the ''Have you ever had a dream that you were so sure it was real?' got my imagination going. **_


End file.
